Accessories such as cab guards, bed liners, protective bed rail caps and cargo enclosures have been used in the past on pickup trucks. They are generally designed and manufactured without consideration being given to the relationship between the accessories. In fact the accessories often conflict with one another. One popular requirement is to add a cargo enclosure to the pickup truck bed. Such an enclosure has to be attached to the pickup truck and this would be best achieved in combination with a cargo anchoring and protection system which can be attached to the pickup truck and receive accessories such as the storage compartment.
Storage compartments are commonly made to be supported on the side walls of the cargo bed of a pickup truck in such a way that the compartment is located behind the cab of the truck and suspended between the walls. Access is through conventional lids which open upwardly and which often require the user to climb onto the cargo bed to make full use of the compartment. Usually there are two lids hinged at the centre of the storage compartment so that it is not possible to conveniently store longer items.
It is among the objects of the present invention to provide an improved cargo anchoring and protection system which incorporates a storage compartment having improved access for longer objects and to make better use of the space behind the cab of the truck.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an improved storage compartment for pickup trucks which can be attached to the pickup truck behind the cab of the truck.